Console Comic
Console Comic is an Japanese online comedy-anime styled-webcomic by Satoko Samo, it focuses on Humanized versions of the 7th and 8th Generation Consoles, it is available in English and Japanese, it is not available in mainland China, but it is available in Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan Characters Cade "Whit3Fox12345" Miya: An human Xbox 360 E console who likes Left 4 Dead 2, Saints Row: The Third, and Grand Theft Auto, he has dark hair with dark green streaks, is dressed in a police officer-like uniform, his Xbox Live avatar is a brown-haired schoolgirl, giving him a "bad cop"-like appearance, he is highly sensitive to heat, hates towels, and hairdryers, when having an issue, he gets very ill and feverish, he has a strong fear of RROD and has fears he will die from it, he is 15 years old in human years, when swimming, He is also very reclusive, it is shown he is slightly muscular, but remains quite lean, he is ticklish, as revealed in "I'm Playing Left 4 Dead 2, Go Away", he is called the Levi of Console Comic, probably due to his obsession with cleaning, being quite petite yet attractive, and rarely smiles. Saku "Unicornz" Kuru: Cade's best friend and is also an human Xbox 360 E and he is more cheerful, fun-loving, and enjoys playing some of the same games Cade plays, he has dark hair with green streaks, he dresses in a Unicorn onesie like his avatar, he is 13 years old in human years Mika Nakamura: An human Wii console that enjoys Pokémon games, Fighting games, and action games, she is 16 years old in human years Toshio Yura: An human Japanese PS3 console who likes Japanese horror and survival horror games, he only speaks Japanese, he is 18 in human years Akiko Yura: An human Japanese PS4 console, Toshio Yura's younger sister, unlike her brother, she speaks fluent English and translates her brother, she is 14 in human years Ryu "Emu" Miya: Cade's older brother, an human Xbox 360 Elite, he doesn't like his younger brother because he thinks the game he plays are horrible and lame, he is 18 in human years Shihito "Ewan10000" Miya: Ryu and Cade's older brother who died when he had to be put down due to his disc drive not working and his age, he died at 26 years of age Mariko Miya: Cade's adopted sister, an human Nintendo 3DS, She and her friend, Tetsuko, like Pokémon games, she is 13 in human years Tetsuko Miya: An human Nintendo DSi, she loves Pokémon games and cute things, she is 11 in human years Jiǎmào Tōu-Jiǎ: A human Vii console nobody likes, Mika calls him a rip-off, and they keep him there to hate his guts in Console School for 7th and 8th Generation Consoles, he is 15 in human years Cheng Mai-Chi: An Chinese human Xbox 360 S console, she only speaks Mandarin, is very shy, she is Cade's love interest, she is 15 in human years Siang Mei-Xing: A Taiwanese human PS3 console, Toshio's best friend and girlfriend, she speaks good English, she has a rare disease that makes her YLOD at will, she is 17 in human years Shuya Miya: An Xbox One console, He is the youngest out of the Xboxes, he is 12 in human years Tsuhiro Miya: An Xbox 360 console and father of Shuya, Tetsuko, Mariko, Ryu, Shihito, and Cade, he is 39 in human years, he is annoyed by his son's playing habits, which involve violence. Trivia *Jiǎmào Tōu-Jiǎ's (假冒假偷) Chinese name if translated into English is Counterfeit, Steal and Fake, referring to China making ripoffs of other consoles. Reception Category:Webcomics